


That’s the way love works out sometimes

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: ABO，A盾O医关于发情期前后争吵以及和好的学问





	That’s the way love works out sometimes

Gustave在敲他的门。  
Gilles之所以知道那是Gustave，是因为那敲门声非常有节奏，连着三声，力度不大不小，足够Gilles听个清楚，又不会让人感到冒犯。  
隔了两秒钟之后又响了三声，Gilles收回自己漫游到门外的注意力，提高声音应答：“请进。”  
他知道那是Gustave，但在门打开之前他要假装不知道。  
“下午好。”  
标准的问候方式，Gilles把键盘推到一边，拿起手机看了一眼消息提醒。Gustave之前没给他打过电话，也没有发过信息，一般来说如果是公事，Gustave会用短信提前通知他自己回来，如果是临时的私事，那么Gustave会给他打电话。  
所以不是公事也不是私事，Gilles抬头，做了个他在问询时才会有的表情：眉毛扬起来，双眼直视对方。  
“下午好。”  
Gustave的回应并不直白，尽管Gilles确信医生已经明白了自己的意思。“我们今天好像没有会议，”Gilles决定找个他们能聊得起来的话题，“还是我遗漏了什么活动？”  
Gustave坐在他面前——通常那把椅子是留给新兵的——摇了摇头，答道：“没有，今天没有任何会议。”  
Gilles终于找到了让他觉得不对劲的原因。Gustave穿着实验服来找他，而根据规定，这种白色的长褂是不能被带出实验室的。你怎么能犯这种错，Gilles用拿起水杯的功夫又偷偷打量Gustave，被发现的话你会被要求写检讨吗？  
也许会更糟，Gustave和那些粗心的男孩们不一样，作为负责实验室管理的人犯这种低级错误是不可能被轻易放过的。  
不过Gilles不打算现在提这个，因为他确信Gustave现在情况很不好。“出什么事情了，”Gilles顺着Gustave的话头继续聊，“需要我出面教训惹乱子的人？”  
Gustave看他，沾了墨水的拇指在自己的手腕上蹭了蹭。  
“不，”医生的语速比平时快一点，“一切都很好。”  
这可不是个好兆头，Gustave显然不想和他聊这个，而Gilles不知道他们眼下还有什么好聊的。  
好吧，也许承认事实也不会多么令人难堪：他们两天前吵了一架，没有什么具体的理由。开头是Gilles在沙发下面找到了一件自己上周忘记洗的衣服，然后就是一些口角，Gilles并没有想到这么一件小事会让他们吵了整整两个小时。一件衣服牵扯出了许多抱怨，除了关于生活习惯的，还有关于工作的。“你什么时候能学会尊重别人的想法，难道你真的认为你永远是对的？”Gustave抬起手对着他在空气中划了一下，然后抬头看着Gilles，嘴唇紧绷着。  
“你想说什么，”Gilles捡起自己的脏衣服，“这只是一件衣服！”  
“我没有在和你讨论衣服，Gilles！你什么时候才能认真听我说话？”  
Gilles把那件皱皱巴巴的衬衫扔进洗衣篮，转过身面对他，摊开双手：“我正在听。”  
“‘我正在听’，”Gustave原地转了半圈，手向着咖啡桌用力指了两下，“别把你教训新兵的语气用在我身上，GILLES！”  
“那你呢，”Gilles说出了让自己后悔了两天的话，“你什么时候能学会不用你伟大的道德绑架别人？”  
他们后来还为此推搡了对方，这算是更令人难堪的部分，Gustave表现出了罕见的粗鲁，站在楼梯上推了Gilles，而Gilles抓住他的手甩到一边。尽管谁也没因此受伤，但显然，再让他们晚上睡在一张床上也不是什么好主意。  
Gilles在客厅消磨了两个晚上，事实上，等待会下班了，他依旧打算在沙发上度过今晚。  
“来杯水？”  
Gilles站起来，走到窗边的柜子边，拿出Gustave的白色马克杯。他的茶包和咖啡都用完了，于是今天医生只有冰水可以喝。  
“谢谢。”Gilles弯腰放下水杯的时候Gustave说道。  
我的茶叶用完了，Gilles本来该这么说，然后回到座位上，但Gustave身上柠檬硬糖似的味道让人忍不住停下吸鼻子。  
这可不是时候，Gilles松开马克杯的握柄，低头看Gustave的手。墨水被医生弄得到处都是，拇指上，食指上，甚至手背和袖子上。Gilles几乎没有见过Gustave的手被弄脏的样子，任何污渍落在Gustave手上都会被立刻清理掉。“需要湿巾吗？”Gilles向后退了半步，直起身子，问道：“还是……抑制剂？”  
Gustave去握杯子的手停在桌子上，转头看向Gilles。  
Gilles把办公室的门锁好，顺着Gustave的注视看回去。  
“如果你打算说你挺好的，”Gilles攥着门把手，“我可不会信。”  
Gustave双手叠在一起放在桌沿上：“湿巾在哪？”  
Gilles回到桌边拉开抽屉把那个圆筒拿出来。  
Gustave抽了两张，拿着它们用力在手指上摩擦，墨水的痕迹淡了一点，但没能完全被除掉。“谢谢，”Gustave把湿巾叠好放进实验服的口袋里，站起来说道，“我还要去……”  
Gilles拦住他：“我这里也有抑制剂。”  
医生垂下手，偏过头试图绕开他，“我会记得它的，”医生说，“等会见。”  
“如果我想对你道歉呢？”  
Gilles抓住他的手。  
“对不起，”Gilles看着他说，“我没觉得我做得对。”  
Gustave转身面对他，低头看着地板。  
“这没什么，”他说，“你不用道歉。”  
“这不是‘没什么’，我说了混蛋话。”Gilles握住他的手腕，感受到了湿巾带来的潮湿。“我从没有觉得你的道德感是多余的，”他继续说，“哪怕是在洗衣服这件事情上。”  
Gustave似乎被他逗笑了，不过很快又收起了笑容。“我从来都不是在和你谈论洗衣服这件事，Gilles。”医生抬起头，继续默许Gilles抓着他的动作，然后说道：“我们说话的时候，我希望你能认真听我在说什么，你明白吗？”  
“我没有忽略你的意思，”Gilles放松力度，“我只是……希望有时候你也能听我说什么。”  
“但是放着脏衣服不洗的理由我想无论如何都不是什么有意义的话？”  
Gustave靠近他，放下那只被抓着的手。  
Gilles看着他的眼睛，确定气氛没有被自己搞得更僵之后松开Gustave的手。  
“也许你说的对，”Gilles叹气，“我也不是在和你讨论洗衣服这件事。”  
Gustave终于笑了，“如果你能明白这一点，”他把手插进口袋，“我想至少这两天就不算完全浪费了。”  
Gilles歪头：“就这样？”  
Gustave也歪头，并且和他对视：“我等着听你的想法。”  
“那么抑制剂？”Gilles站在原地，把手臂抱在胸前，等着Gustave的答复。  
Gustave走过来亲吻他。  
Gilles猜这就是答复了，一个和好的信息，以及愿意接受他的帮助的暗示。  
但忙于自我检讨和互相理解的他们都忘了考虑信息素的威力。当他们的嘴唇黏在一起之后，唾液和信息素的干扰都是立竿见影的。那些质量少得微不足道但源源不断的激素持续刺激着他们的感官，把他们的意识变成被猫抓过的毛线团。Gustave的实验服上有漂白水的味道，Gilles猜他来之前刚刚处理过实验室里的针筒和离心管。这味道并不能影响Gilles对于信息素的判断，他抚摸着Gustave的脖子，食指和拇指轻轻捏起腺体附近的皮肤揉捻。这次回应来得很快，Gustave搂紧他的脖子，牙齿咬住他的下唇，呼吸声逐渐大了起来。  
“Gilles……，”Gustave收起自己的牙齿，嘴唇贴着Gilles的嘴角嘟囔他的名字，“这样下去我真的需要一支抑制剂。”  
Gilles用手指贴着他的脖子转了半圈，接着抚摸他的下颌：“再来一次？”  
“不。”  
Gustave拒绝他，但接受了第二个带着调情意味的吻。  
他们决定在沙发上解决问题。这并不是一个舒适的选择，但好过直接躺在地板上。Gustave的衣摆被他们压在身体下面，变了形地摊在布面沙发套上，Gilles伸出一只手抬起医生的腰，把实验服扯到一边好让他能正常活动。整理好衣服后Gilles分开腿跪在沙发上，低着头和Gustave对视，Gustave的眼睛血丝有些密集，这是没睡好觉才会出现的状况。“你的眼药水呢，”Gilles摸了摸实验服的口袋，“用完了还是忘在办公室了。”Gustave抓住他的手臂，然后把衣摆扯得更远，眨了眨眼睛说道：“在我的抽屉里，我忘记滴了。”  
Gilles心领神会地收起想翻他口袋的手：“为什么把它拿出来。”Gustave不喜欢别人在他的口袋里翻来翻去，Gilles明白这一点，所以口头上的提醒和警告比真的把手伸进去要有用得多，何况他并不想在一周之内两次惹怒Gustave。“昨天我用完之后把它放在了抽屉里，”Gustave如实回答，几乎没有犹豫，“回去我会滴的。”  
Gustave一定会做到自己说的事情，Gilles低头吻他，打算就这么放过他。当然不是全部意义上的放过，Gilles抚摸他的脖子，食指和中指夹住耳垂，用了点力的那种。Gustave向着他手的方向偏头，耸起肩膀，让他的嘴贴在自己的脸颊上。这绝不是拒绝，不过Gilles还是放开了自己的手，歪着头含住Gustave另一边的耳垂。  
“别这么……”Gustave没能把想说的话说完，他用力抓住Gilles的手腕，但不能阻止Gilles的舌头拨弄他的耳垂。“Gilles……”他的声音越来愈低，“停下……？”  
Gilles听取了他的建议，在亲吻他耳朵下方的皮肤之后。信息素的作用完全发挥出来，Gilles能感受到自己下半身的反应，他抽出一只手去摸Gustave两腿之间，好确定医生是不是进入到了和他一样的状态。Gustave比他更冷静点：当Gilles单手托住Gustave的屁股时并没有发觉什么令人难堪的痕迹，Gilles松开手，抬起身子俯视他。“如果你觉得这样很不好，”Gilles帮他把贴身的衬衫向下拽，挡住他的小腹，“我现在就去拿注射器和针头。”  
Gustave垂下眼睛看自己的肚子——衬衫被他们的动作揉皱了，而Gilles双手按着他的大腿等待他的回答。“你想听我怎么说，Gilles，”Gustave一动不动，只有手指在Gilles手背上滑动几下，“像个医生那样拒绝你？”这是发脾气的前兆，Gilles猜到此为止比较好，他让自己的手逆着衬衫的方向向上，直到Gustave的肚子重新露出来。Gilles捏住他的腰，俯身亲吻他的腹部，还有肚脐。Gustave想屈起腿，但Gilles觉得自己的体重阻碍了他这么做，也许是该快点，Gilles在更靠近小腹的皮肤上亲吻，收回手解开医生的西装裤。当Gilles把手伸进裤子里的那一刻他才意识到自己的判断出现了失误，Gustave两腿间是潮热的，他抚摸过Gustave大腿内侧时能感受到。就连内裤都是潮湿的，Gilles勾起它，给自己的拇指腾出地方来触摸那片湿滑的液体。它们黏得到处都是，把Gustave的屁股弄得一团糟，Gilles干脆脱下Gustave下半身所有衣物，让Gustave的屁股和大腿都暴露在空气中。“你糟透了。”Gilles这么说，从窗台的盒子里抽出纸巾，把他大腿上的粘稠液体擦干净。Gustave的腿随着他的动作颤抖，但嘴巴保持着紧闭的状态，Gilles观察他的表情，试探着把手指伸进分泌液体的洞口，确认医生不会因此感到不适后凑过去亲吻他的脖子。  
Gustave身上弥漫着柠檬硬糖的味道，不过不止一次有人告诉Gilles那应该是柠檬口味的酒精饮料的味道。但低度数酒似的味道来自Gilles，有些人总是忽略了这一点。Gilles把鼻尖凑到Gustave后颈上，把能让他兴奋的继续更多地吸入体内。这算不算一种药物滥用？Gilles试着把食指和中指一起插进那个洞口，看到Gustave拧起眉毛的表情后又退出来。最好永远不要告诉Gustave自己思考过这样无聊且无解的问题，不然医生会比他执着于找出答案，Gilles这么想着，再一次把两根手指放进那个湿热的地方，然后尝试按摩洞口的肌肉使它放松。“Gilles……”Gustave轻哼着叫他的名字，侧过头看他。他再次亲吻Gustave后颈的腺体，舔吮那个疤痕——这是被他咬坏的，在他们标记彼此的时候。Gustave随着他的动作抬起头，不得不收回视线。  
医生敲了敲Gilles的手臂，示意他自己想换个姿势。Gilles抽出手，抬起身子，给他腾出足够的空间让他面向自己躺好，“Gustave？”他说，接着用眼神询问Gustave是否觉得这样不错。  
Gustave看着他，眼睛眨动几下，泛红的眼睛变得湿润了些。“我很好，Gilles，”他握住Gilles干净但黏腻的手，“别担心。”  
说完医生做了个深呼吸。  
Gilles希望这听上去不会太下流，但他觉得随着Gustave深呼吸而翕动的部位让Gustave变得下流。  
插入时Gilles确定自己没给Gustave带来太多痛苦，至少Gustave没让他停下来。Gustave很温暖，一如既往，那些湿滑的液体让Gilles的动作毫无阻碍。他们忘记了安全措施，这不太妙，但就连Gustave都没打算提醒。Gilles回想Gustave的表情，在他刚插进去的时候Gustave抿起了嘴唇，眼睛看着他的脸，这意味着他该在那一瞬间想起点什么，比如一个安全套。“抱歉，”Gilles停下动作，靠近Gustave的耳朵说道，“我忘了这回事了……”  
“我猜你也没有这个。”Gustave扶着他的腰，听上去像是刚睡醒一样。  
“下不为例。”Gilles亲吻他的嘴唇。  
Gustave完全分开双腿，用接纳的姿态面对Gilles，这是默许的意思。Gilles双手抓住Gustave的腰，让自己更深地插进他的身体。Gustave闷哼了一声，抓紧Gilles的腰，整齐的指甲陷进Gilles的皮肤里。Gilles抬起头，再一次注视Gustave，此时此刻他的医生正垂着眼睛，完全避开他的注视，不过手还是紧紧抓着他的腰。他亲吻Gustave的脸颊，加快了抽插的速度，并且腾出一只手抚弄Gustave的阴茎。他抬起手掌裹住不断分透明液体的顶端，拇指轻轻挤压龟头上的缝，然后一路向下，轻轻握住柔软的阴囊。Gustave小声地喘息，闭着眼睛抬起下巴，他的脖子紧紧贴着Gilles的脸，而Gilles能感受到他的皮肤变得像他的内壁一样湿润。Gilles的办公室温度有点高，他刚才开空调暖风的时候并没有预料到Gustave会来。“你怎么样？”Gilles向下蹭了蹭，阴茎也随着他的动作退出来一部分，他拨开Gustave的衬衫领子，含住锁骨附近的皮肤轻咬。医生没有马上回答他，而是抬起手抚摸他的耳朵。“别担心……”过了一会儿医生说道，并没能平复喘息，就连声音也颤抖着。Gilles松开那块薄薄的皮肤，嘴唇贴在Gustave起伏个不停的肩颈之间，然后抓住Gustave的肩膀，把自己重新埋进他的身体里。  
他抵住了Gustave的子宫，随后感觉到内壁上的痉挛。Gustave用双腿紧紧夹住他，发出喑哑的呻吟。你昨天晚上确实没睡好，Gilles想，伸出一只手握住Gustave紧紧抓着自己的手，在持续的颤抖和挤压之中把自己顶进柔软的危险区域。他马上就会成结，然后射精，但Gustave似乎还没告诉他愿不愿意接受这个行为，“Gustave，”他试着让对方集中注意听他讲话，“Gust？”  
Gustave嗯了一声，然后反复调整呼吸，“你想说什么……”他问，声音远没有平时那么有底气，“Gilles？”  
Gilles亲吻他：“我差不多快……介意吗？”  
Gustave没回答，只是扭过头抱住他，手指陷在他背部肌肉里，说梦话似的呜咽了一声。  
希望这在他看来不算一种粗鲁的行为，Gilles也抱紧他，然后向着潮热的内部挺进，安静等着自己膨出的部位把他们两个卡在一起。  
他们的喘息都在加重，这状态直到Gilles的精液不再持续喷射进Gustave的子宫才有所好转，Gilles趴在Gustave身上，并不敢把全部重量都压上去，他把鼻尖抵在Gustave的耳后，嗅着逐渐变淡的信息素，慢慢恢复自己的理智。  
“一个问题，”Gilles替Gustave擦拭脖子上的汗水，低声问道，“你考虑过生育吗？”  
Gustave沉默了片刻，随后握住他的手：  
“在我们讨论这件事之前，先把你的湿巾盒子拿过来，先生。”

FIN.


End file.
